


FF7xFF15拉郎同人－克诺：起床小事

by KnightNO4time



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:34:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25353328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Summary: 15结尾死去的诺克提斯，付出生命后被水晶传送到了7的世界里。虽然诺克提斯不知道到底为何如此，但水晶保留了他的能力让他在这个世界里活下去，且保留了他在15生前的记忆，还把他的样貌恢复到了20岁。诺克提斯不知道让自己在这里“重生”是谁的主意，但或许是让他在这个世界里好好的体会一次活着的日子，补一下20岁后没度过的时光。即使同伴都不在了，世界也变了，但他决定在这个陌生的陆地上踏出一步。然后他遇到了AC的克劳德，总而言之有了落脚处。然后和蒂法他们认识，找到一份工作，就是给史特莱夫快递服务公司打下手，被克劳德带着一起送货。从而两人有了感情，最后深入和确定。并且他告诉了克劳德的一切，所以克劳德知道他在另一个世界的事，知道他的身份，也知道他死过一次，当然也知道他曾经体会过短暂的30岁。而克劳德的故事诺克提斯也问过，从其他人口中也听过，彼此也都交流过，因此他也清楚这群新的同伴经历了多少，也知道曾经的克劳德不是这样。就是这样的设定…所以现在写交往后，扎实的恋人时期！两人过着平凡的日子（这也是为啥我老选AC后的克劳德的原因…）而我这篇只想写个甜饼片段，所以就让我发个段子吧！！以及我搞不定30岁的诺王，不过他体会得时间很短，就…就让我20岁画风走下去吧…
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Cloud Strife
Kudos: 2





	FF7xFF15拉郎同人－克诺：起床小事

克劳德每日基本上都很准点起，或者会被屋外的声音间断式惊醒。他戒备很强，这是他曾经就养成的习惯，现在也改不掉。  
今天清醒的时间也依旧很早，随着天气降温，日出也变得很晚，没拉开窗帘的寝室内昏暗一片。但这对于他的视力没有造成影响，魔晄眼能够好好的为他捕捉屋内的情况，令他很快从睡梦后的下一秒找回现实。  
但他这样早起的习惯却和喜欢赖床且总是嗜睡的恋人大相径庭，这就导致他每次都被迫留在床上几分钟，难熬的度过一段无所事事的时间，思考如何摆脱床铺。  
尤其是现在，他发现自己的胳膊正搂着诺克提斯，两人就这样睡了一晚上。昨晚干了什么他记得很清楚，所以现在被子下都是肌肤贴着肌肤，令他本能的丧失了些许安全感。  
就像是抬起杆子一样，他谨慎笔直的往上抬起胳膊，以最快最轻的速度离开对方的腰，以免弄醒对方。他的目光只能捕捉到埋在自己脖子下方的黑发，并看不到对方的脸，不过按照平日诺克提斯的嗜睡程度，这点动作必然是吵不醒的。  
诺克提斯的呼吸喷洒在他的胸口上，痒痒的，可都一晚上了他也没注意到过。克劳德想，他们昨夜一定是折腾得够累了。同时他回想起来昨晚的细节，意识到自己的力气对诺克提斯来讲有些吃力，他不禁开始在内心反省起来。  
如果早上时间允许，他可能会选择抱着对方多呆一小会，让自己同步于现在的和平时期放松些，而这件事基本上对方不知道。但是今日还有工作，并且被要求早点配送，所以他不能耽误。  
克劳德从被窝中的人身边挪开的样子，就和要趁着对方睡着后逃走的猎物一样，小心翼翼，还没个动作都停下来观察反应。但他很擅长这种，所以短短距离很快就成功脱出。  
中途他注意到诺克提斯的一只手搭在他的腰上，不过即使他把那只手拿开藏进被子中，诺克提斯也没有丝毫要醒来的打算。曾经的王如今依旧是个喜欢睡眠的小孩子，仿佛要躲避现实时间，就这样失去支撑往下埋入枕头中。  
克劳德干了许多事，他在屋外的客厅里来来回回徘徊了很多次。他确认了今日的所有路线，洗漱完穿戴好衣物，检查了武器的状态，甚至还出门去看了看自己的车，最终他试图筹备一份看起来像样点的早餐…不过他失败了，他发现某个新口味的罐头味道糟糕极了，而微波炉把速食面给烧糊掉，最终进入了垃圾桶。  
他不会做饭，诺克提斯也不会，可当他们两个人搬出来住事，总该想办法搞定一口饭，而这恰恰是每日最难的环节。他觉得自己不能再依靠蒂法的帮忙，蒂法为他们做的够多，更何况蒂法还要照顾马琳和丹泽尔。  
但史特莱夫快递公司的办公室依旧留在第七天堂楼上，每天克劳德他们都会去那里同蒂法他们，然后一日工作就从那里开始，再从那里结束。工作的接单时间也做了规定，有了明确的时间表，免得随时有电话吵到蒂法他们。  
他是直到与诺克提斯公布交往后才搬出来的，而现在的屋子就是当初诺克提斯租的房子，这也归功于蒂法和酒吧老客户的帮忙，否则诺克提斯在这个陌生的世界里根本毫无办法。  
所以两个大男人搬出来住至少解决一口饭是总应该的。克劳德是不介意这样的饮食，但对于诺克提斯来讲却很苛刻，可至少这个曾经的王子如今都在努力克服自己的口味，虽然他也不是很难伺候，比如素食汉堡他就挺满意的。  
可惜克劳德搞砸了今天的早餐，所以他不得不打电话给蒂法求助。听着对面青梅竹马的一声无奈的叹气，他在电话这头如同小动物一样的垮下肩，毫无办法。  
等他回到卧室，床上的人却依旧在睡，就像是永远都不会醒来。诺克提斯失去怀里的温度后不知何时把自己团得更小，被被子下形成了一个小鼓包。他捏着被子一角抱着头边的枕头，把所有的缝隙都给堵得严严实实。  
克劳德在叫醒他和不叫醒他之间犹豫了几秒，他也不清楚自己有什么可犹豫的，可是他就是有些坐立难安。但是介于时间问题，他还是不得已去叫对方。  
相比过去，他现在叫醒对方的方式相当轻柔而小心，甚至夹杂了私情选择在对方身上浪费几秒时间。伸出的食指很小面积的触碰在恋人的额角，随后指尖轻轻拨开深色的刘海，随即于露出的睫毛一侧用指背柔和的抚摸出很小的弧度。  
“诺克特，”他用平静的语调呼唤对方的名字，不希望过度惊醒对方。这显然没什么进展，他只能让抚摸的动作变大，换成两根手指，稍曲的关节刮过对方的脸颊，这引起他的记忆，昨晚的感觉还残留在他的神经中，“该起了。”  
他的确不是一个擅长叫醒人的人，但同孩子们生活后他学会了不少相处方式，这增加了他的耐心，也更能帮助他把积淀的感情慢慢晕染开。  
诺克提斯眉毛终于有了动静，应该是被弄痒的关系。他如同躲闪骚扰的小刺猬，蜷起肩试图顶开对方的手，寻找枕头庇护自己的脸免受干扰，可惜这些行动都是徒劳，根本触碰不到克劳德的手指。  
每当懒散散的享受睡眠，诺克提斯就显得毫无防备，纯粹得像是一个二十岁…不，一个未成年的小孩。这令人不忍心叫醒他，或者这样的情绪早就在克劳德内心被催生。  
克劳德露出一丝浅笑，饶有兴趣的望着手指下对方细小的抵抗。他有点无奈，无奈于自己徒劳的叫醒方式，也无奈于对方怎么改都改不过来的贪睡习性。  
看来他必须下狠心，于是他终于换了一个方式推了推对方的肩，给手指施加更多力气。这回总算有了作用，诺克提斯勉勉强强撑开一只眼皮，从几乎快合起来的眼帘间投来目光，介于屋内的光线和他刚醒来的模糊状态，诺克提斯根本没能成功聚焦到克劳德脸上。  
黑发的青年在被子里挣扎了好一番，又是眷恋的拿脸摩擦枕头，又是努力清醒的揉着眼睛，还在被窝里试图伸展发软的身子。总之叫他有力气爬起来，或许需要进行很一番努力。  
克劳德起身走去拉开窗帘，阳光已经爬起来，照亮了边缘城，也铺入了他们的小屋内。诺克提斯喉咙下发出声抱怨，别开脸躲避光线，侧着身用胳膊摇摇晃晃的支撑起自己。  
“额…”诺克提斯起床的过程比平日显得更艰难更缓慢。他中途低吟一声停顿下动作，最终更换了角度后才慢慢坐起身。他显得不在意的打着哈欠盘腿坐在床上，却休息了许久。  
克劳德稍有不安的皱起眉，从窗边挪到床前，试图用眼睛分析出对方的身体情况。他知道诺克提斯今天起床格外费力的原因，而那个呻吟和疲倦的模样正好验证了他的想法。  
他们昨晚做得太过火了。  
“很痛？”犹豫再三，克劳德还是鞭策自己的嘴巴将问题挤出口，而在此之前他看起来已经像是个犯错的孩子了。  
“嗯？”诺克提斯像是没能理解问题，但又像是理解问题后有些吃惊，他顿时清醒不少。他抬头望着床前的人，却表现的不是那么在乎，只希望克劳德不要那么在意或者过于慎重，于是诺克提斯也逃避一样的转身下了床，拨开克劳德起身去捞椅子上自己的衣服。  
“没什么感觉，”基本上是瞎话，所以诺克提斯才忙着穿衣服没看克劳德。但其实他的腰和屁股还有胳膊都很痛，但能承受得起，所以他试图让动作显得流畅，希望对方看不出来。  
他的皮肤上零星有几颗印记。即使克劳德基本上没有做占有欲性标志的行为和欲望，但还是会无意间留下一点点。唯一糟糕的就是诺克提斯发现自己的胳膊上有红色的手印，那是昨晚克劳德握得太紧的关系，特种兵的力气不容小视。  
他觉得克劳德敏锐的视线或许会注意到自己胳膊上的痕迹，因此随便搓了几下手就把手套戴上了。随后他就注意到了屋子里弥漫的不寻常的味道，这给了他不算好的预感，“什么东西糊了吗？”  
这无意间再度痛击到了克劳德，他俊美的脸显得有些失落，眉毛显而易见的塔下来。他意外的合适这种忧郁的表情，但却比他的年龄显得更加可怜不少，这能看出来他的确心怀愧疚，诚实得不像话。  
“用微波炉加热食品时烧糊了，”克劳德一五一十的交代了早餐的失败。这道早餐只有两个步骤，但是全都错了。“但我告诉了蒂法，去第七天堂后有早餐等着我们。”  
“这样啊…”诺克提斯还没从困意里彻底清醒，表情变化不是很大。他敷衍了事的应了声，这也让他不那么在意早饭的事情，从而令克劳德放松不少。  
贪睡的王子拖拖拉拉的走进厕所，但内心实则有些担心蒂法的事情。因为他们俩又把早餐搞砸了，这实在是有些丢脸。他由衷的感激蒂法的帮忙，但这也意味着自己不能拒绝吃蔬菜，而他确定蒂法会健康的加入不少蔬菜。  
他随便洗了把脸，发梢和耳鬓的头发湿哒哒的黏在脸廓上，却就这样拿毛巾敷了敷脸上，套上外套出门了。可即使如此，这依旧不挡他的睡意。然而介于没有雷伽利亚后，他基本上失去了在车上睡觉的特权，顶多只能在芬里尔的后座上吹风。  
望着跨坐在芬里尔后方颓着双肩的诺克提斯，戴好护目镜的克劳德内心盘算了不少事，“明天没有早送的货物，你可以多睡会。今晚送完后，回来你就睡吧。”  
诺克提斯大概是没想到自己的状态这样容易被看出来，所以他只是抱起胳膊随意的摇摇头，“我没你说的那么困啊，不用了。”他口气稍有些尖锐的做出顶撞，好让自己逞强的姿态更胜一筹，“而且应该去采购些新的罐头。”  
克劳德轻轻笑起来，他已经不会再过多误会诺克提斯的脾气。相比睡觉，诺克提斯比较在乎他们应该共同度日的早餐，这更叫人开心。  
克劳德映衬在金发头发下的眼睛配合他的面容很合适这份笑容，诺克提斯大概不知道这幅表情曾经在克劳德脸上是多少罕见。但不管如何，他都跟着笑了起来，而且还有些不好意思的搓了搓鼻翼，目光投去另一个方向暗自回味着心底徘徊的情绪。  
随之换来的是一个亲吻。克劳德在跨上机车之前给了他一个不深不浅的吻，碰上的双唇带有一点点依偎般的力度彼此相靠。这是一日开始的标记，是对于曾经的他们来说罕见，但对于现在来说习以为常的习惯。


End file.
